Daughter of the Reaper
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: After the incident with Satan almost taking over True Cross Town, all goes peacefully for awhile. Then suddenly, death toll in and near the city rises greatly. People at True Cross Academy know it's not a serial killer. A human one, that is. But when a girls is found at one of the crime scenes, things spiral into confusion. Who is she? RinXOC OC insert.


**Author's Note**

**Crappp...**

**I just got finished with Blue Exorcist, and of COURSE my mind goes thinking up a fanfiction.**

**So this is a Oc-insert fanfic, a cannonXoc, and has a bit of language in it. takes place after the end of the anime. Don't like it? GET OFF MY LAWN. I need to mow, after all. o-o'**

**Yeah, I'm not funny.**

**Disclaimer- Ao no Exoricist/Blue Exorcist DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.**

**...**

**(A/N- three dots signal scene changes.)**

"Rin, hurry up! I just got a call, someone just called the police saying someone was attacked by a monster!" Yukio called to his brother as he pulled on his coat and loaded his gun.

"Huh?" Rin looked up, noodles hanging from his mouth. recently, there had been multiple killings, all of which were believed to be a demon's work. Every time they had arrived, it had been at least a half hour later. The culprit had departed.

Once Rin processed what his brother had said, he jumped from his chair. He grabbed his sword, then quickly followed his brother out the door.

**...**

Yukio peeked around a tree. A shadowed figure stood above the supposed victim on the ground. They seemed to be...writing in a book?

As he assessed the culprit, the more it seemed the person was a girl. Short, thick hair brushed her shoulders, and the silhouetted form had curves. His eyes widened as he saw a tail whipping back and forth. The tail was caught in a street light's dim brightness, and Yukio could see that it was just like Rin's, except the fluff at the end was a deep red.

"...too much work lately..." Yukio heard the girl mutter as she snapped the book closed. Yes, definitely a girl with that voice.

A scythe stood on its own beside her.

"Oi! You there!" Rin suddenly shouted. Yukio whipped his head around to see Rin about three yards away from the girl.

That _idiot._

The figure took a step back, seemingly surprised.

"Get away from here, this is none of your business!" The girl snapped, regaining her composure.

"The hell I will!" Rin snapped, drawing his sword. Blue flames covered his body.

"Rin, stop!" Yukio hissed. He had an idea what they were up against, and he didn't like it.

"The son of Satan-sama, eh?" The girl stepped into the light, giving a mocking bow, "It's nice you meet you, young lord. I am Shikei Karitori, daughter of the Reaper. It's an honor, really." She drawled.

**(A/N: Demon Fact #1 Shikei's name roughly translates into 'Death Reaper.' A Grim Reaper is known by many different names. Shinigami, Soul Reaper, Death God, God of Death, ETC. Grim Reapers are known mostly for collecting souls, or killing off people when it is their time to go.)**

"R-Reaper?!" Yukio exclaimed. Now that she was in the light, he could see her appearance clearly. She had black hair that faded to red the longer it got. a cluster of hair fell between her eyebrows while the rest was pushed to the side, showing off golden eyes. Her skin was pale, and as he saw before, a black tail with red fluff at the end swung back and forth irritably. Her ears were slightly pointed.

"So. Are you two just going to stand there all day? If so, I have stuff to do." Shikei scoffed, heaving her scythe over her shoulder as she turned her back to the pair.

Her eyes widened slightly as a bullet 'wooshed' past her head.

"You aren't going anywhere." Yukio said, "My orders on this case were to find the culprit and apprehend them, or kill them if necessary."

"Then come at me." Shikei said with a hint of a mocking smirk.

Rin growled, running towards her.

"Rin, stop!" Yukio called.

Rin paid no attention to him words, swinging his sword at Shikei.

She blocked his sword with the handle part of her scythe. Shikei pushed him away from her, and in another swift movement, she hit him in the stomach with the end of the staff. Rin doubled over, holding the area she hit.

Shikei was about to attack again when three gunshots sounded. A bullet hit her in her shoulder and thigh, and a tranquilizer dart hit her in her side.

Rin watched as she fell to one knee, shaking her head as she tried to ward off the effects of the tranquilizer. He then swung his gaze to Yukio.

"What did you do that for? I could have handled her myself!"

"Clearly you couldn't." Yukio sighed.

"D-Damn you..." Shikei hissed quietly as she fell to the ground.

"Good, I was worried the tranq wouldn't work." Yukio sighed. Rin looked over to the fallen girl. She looked almost...harmless. But she wasn't. He knew that.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rin said as he sheathed his sword.

"I'll take her to the academy. Mephisto-san was the one who ordered me to apprehend her, after all. I'll ask him about what to do with her."

"How are we going to get her there?"

"You'll carry her."

"N-No way!" Rin shook his head, "Kuro'll do it!"

Kuro appeared on his shoulder.

"Ne, Rin-kun, why do I have to?"

"I'll give you catnip wine."

Kuro leaped off of his shoulder and changed into his larger form.

"Deal!"

Yukio carefully placed Shikei on Kuro's back. He placed a cloth around the blade of her scythe, then hoisted it over his shoulder. He grunted t the surprising weight of it. How did that girl carry it around, demon or not?

As the started walking, Kuro spoke up.

"Ne, Rin-kun, did you know she was bleeding?"

"We'll deal with that later." Yukio spoke up before Rin could reply to his familiar, "We just need to get her somewhere safe before she wakes up. Blood loss isn't a problem for her, she's a demon, after all."

Rin frowned slightly at his brother's response, but followed all the same.

**...**

Shikei slowly blinked her eyes open. Her surroundings still were hazy and out of focus.

Her attention was drawn to the pain in her thigh and shoulder. They hurt like hell. She had felt this once before, she'd been shot with holy silver, hadn't she?

"Oi, you awake?" A voice sounded beside her. Was that the Okamura boy..?

"No shit Sherlock-where the _hell_ am I?!" Shikei shot into a sitting position, though she immediately regretted it. Pain shot through her wounded arm and leg. She clenched her eyes close and gritted her teeth. Her tail wrapped around something.

"You need to lay back down." Rin muttered.

"I-I'm fine...I think..." She said the last part quietly.

"Will you at least let me cover your wounds? Yukio's better at this stuff, but he's talking to Mephisto."

"I...guess so..." Shikei murmured.

"Also, would you mind letting go of my wrist?"

Shikei looked down to see that her tail was indeed wrapped tightly around his wrist. She quickly uncoiled her tail, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine..." Rin muttered, "Can you turn around so I can get to your shoulder wound?"

Shikei nodded slightly and turned around on the bed. She winced as her wounds gave a particularly sharp throb.

"...could you take your shirt off?" Rin asked.

"..."

"N-No! So I can reach your wound better!" He protested with a slight blush.

Shikei hesitated before giving a small nod. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall off her shoulders to the ground.

Rin's eyes widened. On her back was a rather large tattoo of folded bat-like wings.

"What's this..?" Rin muttered.

"What the hell does it look like? It's a tattoo, nothing more." Shikei snapped. A slight waver was to her voice, making Rin's eyebrows furrow. Was she lying?

His eyes were then drawn to a bruise on her side. It was on the opposite side than the side that she had been shot with the tranquilizer. Rin shook his head and concentrated his attention to her still slightly bleeding shoulder wound. Red covered her shoulder and her shoulder blade. If she was a normal person, she would have most likely already died from blood loss.

Rin wet a rag in a bowl of water he had gotten earlier, and he began to gently wipe the blood away from her wound. As he got the blood off, he could see that the skin around the room was a bruise-color purple. Had Yukio shot her with holy silver? Even he knew that was fatal to demons!

"Ne...Okumura-sama..." She murmured. Rin shook his head.

"Don't call me that. Just Rin is fine. Anyways, what is it?"

"I...didn't kill them, you know.." She murmured softly, "The only reason I was at the scene was because my father asked me to do his work for him."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked warily.

"It's a Reaper's job to collect a person's soul after they die... I would never kill a person if I didn't have to...it's not like me.."

"Why didn't you say that to begin with?!" Rin groaned.

"I thought you were regular humans, and I could knock you out easily. But since you're Satan-sama's son... I couldn't bear to harm you." Shikei looked down, "Plus, I'm already on his bad side...and my father's, for that matter. I was trying to impress him by showing him that I could do his job for him..."

"You didn't expect to run into us."

"No." Shikei let out a soft laugh, "You're different than I imagined you to be, Rin-sama." She hissed as he hit a tender spot on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Rin narrowed his eyes at the wound, "The bullet is embedded under the skin. I'm going to have to get it out before the wound can close."

"G-Go ahead..." Shikei muttered. She tightened her hand into a fist.

Rin raised a pair of tweezer-like things to her wound. He tried to get the bullet out without hurting her, but his plan failed. Shikei let out a small growl of pain, biting into her lip. Her tail beat the bed in slow, stead thumps, as a cat's would if it was annoyed.

"It's out." Rin sighed in relief after a few tense moments.

Shikei nodded slightly.

"Rin-sama...could I possibly borrow a pair of your clothes..?" She looked down, "Not if it's too much trouble...my clothes are just bloodied and filled with holes thanks to your brother."

"Y-Yeah." Rin shifted slightly. Shikei wrapped the sheet of the bed around herself, and then turned to face him.

"Thank you. I can take care of any other wounds that I have."

Rin nodded and headed out of the room she was in. On his way to his dorm, he pondered why she had that tattoo. Most demons he met didn't have tattoos, and they possessed people. Shikei...didn't seem like she was possessed.

He grabbed a pair of his clothes from his dorm, then headed back to the room she was being held in.

When he stepped back inside the room, he was surprised to see Yukio. Shikei had the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"I told you the truth! I'm not possessing anyone! I'm a half demon like you and Rin-sama! I'm here due to my father and Satan-sama!"

"Liar!" Yukio raised his gun.

"Yukio, stop!" Rin jumped in front of the still seated Shikei.

"Rin, move, she's dangerous!"

"No she's not! She didn't kill them!"

"She could just be tricking you!"

"I'm not!" Shikei snapped, throwing a book in Yukio's face, "Look for your own damn self!"

Yukio frowned, but opened the book.

"Inside there is a signed document from Satan-sama and my father, along with the records of the people all over the world who have died within the past two months." Shikei snapped.

"So? It could still mean that you wrote down the people's names as you killed them. They could have been people that Satan didn't like."

"For Satan's sake, I told you I was a half fucking demon like-"

"She indeed tells the truth." Mephisto suddenly popped up behind him. Rin shifted slightly so that he wasn't in front of Shikei.

Shikei blinked at the green hamster on the floor beside Mephisto. Her eyes narrowed.

Rin watched in confusion as he swiftly stood, as swiftly as she could with her thigh injured, and went over to Mephisto. She kneeled down by his feet and set a hand in front of the green hamster. It climbed onto her hand. Her other hand held the blanket to her body so ton thing would show.

Mephisto watched with his legendary smirk as Shikei sat back down on the edge of the bed, patting the hamster on its head gently. It seemed almost to glare up at her. She giggled quietly.

"A-Anyways, Mephisto-san, how can you be so sure?" Yukio cleared his throat while Rin still stared at Shikei and the hamster in confusion.

"I have conformation from several sources, I'll leave it at that." Mephisto chuckled, tipping his hat, "Though, from now on, she will be staying at this school."

"WHAT?!" The three exclaimed. The green hamster seemed to give a slight giggle.

"Yes, I want to keep an eye on Shikei-chan." Mephisto smirked.

"Mephisto-sama! I can't stay in Assiah! I have to report back to father and-"

"And have him do what? Treat you like trash again?" Mephisto raised an eyebrow. Shikei stayed silent, looking at the ground.

"Good. No objections?" He ignored Yukio and Rin's shocked looks, "Shikei-chan will start regular and cram school tomorrow." With that, Mephisto disappeared from the room.

An awkward silenced enveloped the three.

"Uh...I-I guess you'll be staying in our dormitory..." Rin muttered, "Follow me."

"Could I put on a shirt first?"

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Rin tossed the shirt he had brought with him at her. She caught it with ease and slipped it on under the blanket.

Rin helped her stand up. His eyes were drawn to the hamster as it made itself up to Shikei's shoulder.

**...**

"So...you can use this room..." Rin muttered awkwardly as he opened a door for her, "Mine and Yukio's room is a couple doors down, if you need anything."

"Yeah...thanks..." Shikei sighed, limping over to her bed.

"Shikei-san...if you don't mind me asking, how did you get into Assiah without possessing a human?"

"I already said that, I'm a half demon. Well...more of a three-fourth demon. Gehenna affected me greatly." Shikei looked at him with her golden eyes, "Even so, that human part allows me to pass freely."

"Why would you be doing your father's work..?" Rin mumbled.

Shikei's eyes hardened, and she looked down.

"Even if you are Satan-sama's son, I will not answer that question..."

"Yeah...um..I'm going to go now..." Rin slowly walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Shikei stood, walking over to the mirror.

"Shikei, how long do you plan to try to get your father to acknowledge you?"

Shikei looked up as a voice sounded next to her.

"Amaimon-sama..."

Amaimon pointed down to the floor as he tossed a sucker in his mouth. She looked down to see a black cat. It wasn't normal, however. It's eye we're blood red and it had two pairs of ears. They looked almost like feather or fins with the way they were placed. The cat also had two tails.

"Necromancer!" Shikei gasped. The demon cat leaped into her arms.

"Shikei! I missed you!" The cat head butted Shikei's chin lovingly.

"Oh Amaimon-sama, thank you!" Shikei whispered, holding Necromancer close to her body. The demon cat let out a purr, his tails whipping back and forth.

"I figured you might want him back. I got into a bit of trouble with father by stealing him from the Reaper, but you're my friend."

"You shouldn't say that..." Shikei murmured, "I'm merely your servant, nothing more. Satan-sama would punish us both."

"We both don't like to let people get close to us. Why shouldn't we be friends?" Amaimon said, eyes looking blankly at her, "I'm offering you friendship, you should be honored."

"I-I am, Amaimon-sama! It's just that-!"

Amaimon shrugged.

"I'm going to see if Mephisto has any sweets in his office." With a puff of smoke, he turned back into a hamster and scurried out of the room.

"Shikei-chan..." Necromancer cuddled up to her side at she sat down on her bed, "Is your side feeling any better?"

"It's just a little sore..." She murmured.

"You play it off like it's nothing...but Satan-sama and Reaper-sama were rough..." Necromancer pushed up her shirt a bit to show off the large bruise covering her side.

"So that's how you got that?"

Shikei's head shot up to see Rin with her scythe in hand.

"H-How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough to hear what that demon cat said." Rin muttered, "I just came by to give you your weapon and book..."

"Thank you, Rin-sama." Shikei stood as she pulled her shirt down, grabbing the two said items from him.

"Just call me Rin, I told you that. I'm not like Satan, no one here is. You can relax." He started to walk away, "Good night."

"G-Good night..." Shikei called after him hesitantly.

After Rin had closed the door, Necromancer spoke up.

"He's nice..."

"Yeah." Shikei smiled slightly,"I'm going to bed." She set her scythe against the wall.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hoped you liked it! Drop by a review if you could!**


End file.
